monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yao
YaoOriginally intended to be translated as Hachibi. is an eight-tailed kitsune. As a result, she is the second strongest kitsune next to Tamamo and is her right-hand soldier. She is very prideful and sexually sadistic, though not necessarily cruel. Yao also enjoys raping men using her ass. In Chapter 2, after Luka defeats the Elder Succubus in the Monster Lord’s Castle, Yao appears and attacks, only to be sealed into an eight-tailed fox. In Chapter 3, Yao is seen in the Monster Lord’s Castle helping Tamamo decipher Promestein’s discs that detail her evil plots. Monsterpedia Entry “An incredibly powerful monster, Yao is near the top of all monsters in physical and magical abilities. Together with Nanabi, she serves as the right hand of Tamamo. Yao enjoys playing with men, and will use all eight of her tails to that end. In addition, she can use her soft giant hand and elastic tongue to delight any man. Incredibly prideful, she doesn’t use her vagina to mate with men. When raping a man, she always uses her ass. Though she is sexually sadistic, she is not so cruel as to kill her catch. That said, there’s no escape from her if she chooses to play with the man until his natural death.” Attacks Tail Comfort: Normal attack. Playful Hand: Normal attack. Dancing Tongue: Normal attack. Breast Valley: Normal attack. *Magic Concentration: Attack used in preparation of Eight Moons. Eight Moons: Prepared attack that damages eight times. *Mount: Triggers bind status. Gate of Defilement: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Eyes of Temptation: Triggers temptation status. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Although stronger than Nanabi in many ways, Yao is not classified as a boss monster and is not potentially threatening. First, start off with Undine + Serene Demon Sword, then fall back to Sylph + Gnome + Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Alternatively, the latter combo can be replaced with Salamander + Death Sword Chaos Star, however, this puts Luka at a severe risk to Mount followed by Gate of Defilement as well as her Eyes of Temptation. There are three key concerns in this battle. Mount is a restraint that leads to Gate of Defilement on the next turn which is a one-hit KO attack and requires Gnome to break free from. Eyes of Temptation can put Luka into a trance that needs Sylph block. Finally, her Eight Moons is a dangerous step-up from Nanabi’s Seven Moon which only requires one turn of charge and hits eight times; each hit more powerful than Nanabi’s; Gnome and Guard are necessary to evade serious damage. Succumbing, Yao will rape him with her asshole, stating she is using her vagina until she lifts up her skirt at the end. If he loses to Gate of Defilement, she will stop mounting him and use her elastic tongue, followed by a blowjob on Luka. Either way, he becomes her sex toy. Evaluation “Thank you for all your hard work! Congratulations, you’re now a perverted kitsune’s toy! Despite her dangerous Eye of Seduction, her binding move can kill you in one turn without Gnome. You can protect yourself from her eye with Sylph, but she isn’t required. In addition, when she starts to charge her magical power, a strong attack will follow… If you hope to win the fight, you should guard the next turn. In addition, there’s a different ending if you’re finished in a bound state… Knowing you, I’m sure I’ll see you back before me in a few moments after learning about that. Now go, oh brave Luka. Turn that kitsune into inarizushi.” Trivia *Yao is Japanese for “eight tails”. *Yao is the only kitsune that keeps Luka as a sex toy rather than mating with him. *Yao is the only kitsune that anally rapes Luka. *Yao is the only kitsune with monstrous, furry arms rather than normal, human-like ones. *Compared to Tamamo’s and Kitsune’s faces, Yao has a more traditional Japanese kitsune mask-like face, featuring slanted eyes and facial markings. Gallery Official Art Yao.png|Yao in Chapter 2. Yao Hand Attack.jpg|Yao’s Hand Attack by Jingai Modoki. Yao Hand Attack.png|Coloured Yao’s Hand Attack by Jingai Modoki. Fanart Tamamo and Yao.jpeg|Chibi Tamamo and Yao. 1330371479182.jpg Category:Animals Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Kitsune Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings